Estados Unidos em Lost
200px|right|thumb * (* nascido nos EUA, mas viveu fora grande parte de sua vida.) Personagens/Locais por Estado :Veja Locais no Mundo para a mesma listagem (e locais em outros países) por '''Cidade' ao invés de Estado.'' Califórnia * O Vôo 815 tinha como destino Los Angeles. * Locke trabalha e provavelmente vive em Tustin. * Hurley used to fish off the Santa Monica Pier with his dad. * Boone e Shannon são de Malibu. * Jack vive em Los Angeles. * Scott é de Santa Cruz. * Hurley vive em Los Angeles. * O Instituto Mental Santa Rosa está localizado em Santa Rosa. * O estádio que Desmond e Jack se encontraram é em Los Angeles. * Ana Lucia e sua mãe trabalham na LAPD (Departamento de Polícia de Los Angeles). * Nadia vive ou viveu em Irvine (de acordo comAlyssa Cole); depois é visto no flashback de Locke com uma nova casa no estado. * Uma imagem do Joshua Tree National Park é visto no Cisne. * Ana Lucia encontrou Christian Shephard no aeroporto de Los Angeles (LAX). * O porte de arma de Locke é de San Francisco. * A Comunidade de Locke vive em Eureka. Colorado *Kate tinha um emplacamento de Colorado. Dakota do Norte *Kate tinha um emplacamento de Dakota do Norte. Flórida * Sawyer realizou uma trapaça com Hibbs aqui. * Kate foi embora de Tallahassee enquanto ela era fugitiva. * Sawyer contratou um STD enquanto estava em Tallahassee. * Sawyer foi preso aqui. * Munson mudou seu dinheiro para Sawgrass. * Kate viveu com Kevin no distrito de Dade por um tempo. * Juliet viveu em Miami com sua irmã Rachel antes de ir para a Ilha. Idaho *Kate tinha um emplacamento de Idaho. Illinois *Kate tinha um emplacamento de Illinois. Iowa * Casa aparente de Kate; Tom Brennan diz que "Nenhum homem respeitável de Iowa vai a lugar algum sem cerveja". Assim, colocaram a cápsula do tempo de Tom e Kate no Iowa. * Hospital St. Francis, onde Tom trabalhou, e Diane Janssen foi internada. * O Federal Edward Mars menciona Iowa com respeito ao assassinato de Wayne: "O júri em Iowa certamente não vai achar que foi um crime premeditado. E um vazamento de gás, francamente, é um caso de amador da cabeça aos pés.". * O Mercedes-Benz preto de Sawyer tinha placa do Iowa. * Sawyer diz Cassidy para encontrá-lo em Sioux City. Massachussetts * Jae Lee estudou em Harvard aqui. Michigan * O DeGroots estudou na Universidade de Michigan onde eles fundaram o DHARMA. *Kate tinha um emplacamento de Michigan. Minnesota * O verdadeiro Henry Gale viveu em Wayzata, como mostrava sua carteira de motorista. :* Ben repetidamente mentia e alegava sua identidade, dizendo que ele era proprietário de uma empresa de mineração em Minnesota. :* O Balão encontrado depois, tinha um adesivo de propaganda da empresa Metalurgia Minnesota. (imagem das cenas extras) * Kate tinha um emplacamento de Minnesota. Missouri *Kate tinha um emplacamento de Missouri. Nebraska *Kate troca o emplacamento de seu carro de Nebraska para Ohio. Nevada * Quando David Reyes deixa Carmen e Hurley ele diz que está indo para Las Vegas a trabalho. Nova Iorque * Rose viveu no Bronx. * Michael viveu na cidade de Nova Iorque. * Walt nasceu na cidade de Nova Iorque. * Boone viveu aqui por um tempo. * Shannon foi admitida para um internato aqui mas não permitiu isso. * Bernard viveu na cidade de Nova Iorque. * Bernard pediu a mão de Rose em casamento nas Cataratas do Niagara. * Jack se formou na Universidade da Columbia aqui. Novo Mexico *O banco que Kate rouba é em Ruidoso. *A conta bancária de Clementine foi criada em Albuquerque Ohio *Kate trocou o emplacamento de seu carro de Nebraska por Ohio. Oregon * Richard Alpert disse a Juliet que a Mittelos Bioscience era localizada nas proximidades de Portland. Pennsylvania * Retrato de Kate foi tirado em Harrison Valley. Tennessee * Sawyer cresceu em Knoxville. Vermont * Libby quebrou sua perna enquanto esquiava em Stowe. Washington * Sam Austen se instalou em Fort Lewis e ensinou Kate a caçar enquanto ela era jovem. Wisconsin * Kate tinha um emplacamento de Wisconsin. Empregados do Governo *Edward Mars, Federal Marshal *Alyssa Cole, CIA *Ana-Lucia Cortez, empregada na LAPD (Departamento de Polícia de Los Angeles), e depois na TSA *Kelvin Joe Inman, empregado na DIA ou CIA *Agente Freedman, Departamento do Tesouro Americano Para membros militares dos EUA e outros países, veja Militaria Veja Também *Locais no Mundo - classificação por cidades ao redor do mundo Category:Países em Lost